


Deflowered By Hanaya Through First-Rate Corruption

by guava



Series: Hanaya Taiga: Licensed to Deflower [8]
Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Crack, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava/pseuds/guava
Summary: Special deflowerings for the staff of Genm Corp.





	Deflowered By Hanaya Through First-Rate Corruption

No, Tsukuru couldn't do it. He couldn't pour his heart and soul into another game after what happened to his beloved Burgermon, his lost son. 

Sighing at the lines of code on his screen, he reached down to turn off his CPU when he felt hands touching his thighs and spreading them open. 

Tsukuru checked under his table and exclaimed, "Dr. Hanaya?!" 

"No, I'm the muse of video games. Now get to work on creating my Gashat."

All night long, Tsukuru received the divine inspiration of the muse to create a game that was worthy of being a 'precious thing'. 

* * *

No, Ren couldn't do it. He couldn't fall for a Kamen Rider; not even one capable of pinning him to a ping pong table. 

Snipe leaned close and whispered, "Give it up. Like the Genm Presidents before you." 

"So it's tradition for the leaders of Genm Corporation to get down and dirty with you, hmm?" 

"You can say that," Snipe said, and got down and dirty.

The next time Ren took on his Lovrica form, he found the flowers in his bouquet to be all gone. 

It was now the deflowerer's turn to smirk and announce, "All according to plan."


End file.
